1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a washing machine and control method thereof enabling to supply a bleaching agent and a fabric softener using one supply valve.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In a general washing machine for washing laundry, a tub is filled with washing and rinsing water from a domestic service pipe via a main supply valve, which is typically provided at the rear of the washing machine and is situated above the tub to enable a gravity feed of the water. Meanwhile, a detergent, bleaching agent, and fabric softener may be selectively supplied together with the water according to a predetermined pattern, to thereby be introduced to the water filling the tub to perform a wash step and at least one rinse step of a selected wash course. To do so, commercially available detergents are readily dissolvable in water, and most bleaching agents and fabric softeners are sold in liquid form.
FIG. 1 illustrates a water supply system of a washing machine according to a related art is controlled by a control circuit (not shown) to fill a tub (not shown) with washing and rinsing water from a domestic service pipe 70. The water supply system includes means for selectively supplying detergent, bleaching agent, and fabric softener together with the water supply.
Referring to FIG. 1, the water supply system is comprised of a first, second, and third water supply valves 10, 30, and 50 for transmitting water from the domestic service pipe 70 to a detergent reservoir 20, a bleaching agent reservoir 40, and a fabric softener reservoir 60, respectively. The first and second water supply valves 10 and 30 are turned on when initiating a wash step, transmitting water to the detergent and bleaching agent reservoirs 20 and 40, respectively, such that the water, detergent, and bleaching agent are mixed together to be supplied to the tub. Washing is performed with the water reaches a predetermined level, and a predetermined number of rinse cycles are performed after completion of the wash step. Upon reaching the final rinse cycle but before filling the tub to the predetermined level for performing the final rinsing, the third water supply valve 50 is turned on to transmit water to the fabric softener reservoir 60, to perform final rinsing with fabric softener in the water. A dewatering step completes the wash course.
The above-described washing machine according to the related art, however, needs the first and second water supply valves connected to the detergent and bleaching agent reservoirs, respectively, despite the detergent and bleaching agent being simultaneously supplied at the beginning of the washing cycle, which increases product cost accordingly.